Playing With The Heart
by k.disney
Summary: When the new Head Boy and Girl roles are announced, things start to change at Hogwarts. Somethings for the better, others perhaps not. Will things work out for these two? Where will their roles lead them to?


**_DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter books, but I am hoping to recieve them for Christmas. If not, I will be very upset. But for now, I am yet to own them._****  
**

**Prologue**

Everyone was seated in their seats, on their usual tables. Nothing much changed. Roughly the same people, same school, same feelings. The only thing that changed each year, was people left and people joined. The new years looked nervous as we did on our first day. How they all huddle together, trying not to stand out. Yet, when it was our years time to be sorted, we weren't the same. Of course we weren't. Why? Because we had Potter. The famous Harry Potter. How couldn't our year be different? I remember how I'd been sorted and was sat at my rightful place on the Slytherin table when Potter's name is called; silence drowned the hall. Every pair of eyes stared at him, even I cant deny that I was watching. It seemed like forever. Why wasn't the hat already shouting and moving on? No, Harry Potter had to take ages to get sorted. Finally the hat announced what everyone was waiting for. "Gryffindor!", the blasted hat shouted. Crazy went the other three houses, especially those lions. Even Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw cheered, even though he'd gone to them. How sporting of them.

Now I knew that Potter and I wouldn't be friends, or anything else but foes.

But this year, the whole ceremony seemed to pass before I even realised. The new years were sat, gawping as Dumbledore told his usual speech. See, what did I tell you, same old school. The professor spoke his 'wise' words. Each and every single person in the hall mesmerised by him. Stupid. The old guy was talking nonsense. Really, who would believe that this year would be the best yet? Who'd predicted that, Trelawney? I realised that I'd been so emerged in what had happened over the past year that I hadn't realised what was happening around me. Silence rang throughout the hall, all eyes were on me now. "Mr Malfoy, could you please come up to the front." Dumbledore announce, clearly for the second time. Shuffling out of my seat, eyes were still on me, watching my every step up to the I could see her. Stood on the other side of the headmaster was that filthy mud-blood, Granger. How was it that no matter how much I hate her, I always end up near her. Whether it be classes or this. Talk had broken out as I'd walked up to the front, so in his predictable style the head master coughed, loudly enough to silence the school. "Now," Dumbledore began, "These two here, Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger, are your new Head Boy and Head Girl. Together they will work tirelessly to improve your school life and will help create a good support for you all! They both are to be treat with equal respect, no matter what house you are in. Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger are both hard working students and you should all follow in their footsteps."

As the headmaster spoke, Granger and I's eyes caught each other. Each of us sending death glares. Even she, 'the brightest witch of our age', didn't see this coming. Well to be honest, nobody did. Especially not Trelawney! The only this she's good at predicting is death, and everybody dies in the end. Our eyes burn deep into the core of each other. Neither broke the glare for a matter of minutes. Until Dumbledore said we could be seated once more. As I walked back to my seat next to my loyal friend, Blaise, I could see Granger was still watching me. Both of us sat level with each other, yet each on our separate tables. Both surrounded by our friends, yet here we sat staring at each other once more. It wasn't until Potter started to converse with Granger that the eye contact broke. Something strange about that girl. But what was it?

**Please do feel free to leave some comments below. Not only will it help me to improve my writing, but it will also help make the story better. Thankyou, I really apprieciate you taking the time to read each chapter.**


End file.
